1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slenderizing swimsuit and more particularly pertains to providing a lower torso portion that has a multi-panel structure for containing the midriff of a wearer, and further having a mechanism for adjusting the multi-panel structure to the physical needs of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a girdle is known in the prior art. More specifically, girdles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting the body are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,930 to Williams discloses a soothing comfort girdle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,397 to Bechis discloses bathing drawers. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,770 to Stern discloses a girdle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,323 to Nathan discloses a garments and parts thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,054 to Harper discloses a lower body garment and method. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,746 to Fierst discloses a girdle construction.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe slenderizing swimsuit that allows the multi-panel structure to function as a girdle, when it is attached to the inside area of the body covering at the lower torso portion, and the girdle being adjustable with a hook-type fastener mechanism.
In this respect, the slenderizing swimsuit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a lower torso portion that has a multi-panel structure for containing the midriff of a wearer, and further having a mechanism for adjusting the multi-panel structure to the physical needs of the wearer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved slenderizing swimsuit which can be used for providing a lower torso portion that has a multi-panel structure for containing the midriff of a wearer, and further having a mechanism for adjusting the multi-panel structure to the physical needs of the wearer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.